With the reduction of manufacturing cost, cars are used more and more widely and have come into thousands of families. However, in respect of vehicle driving skills, fresh hands are usually hateful and horrible roles, so to speak, quite a few traffic incidents are caused by fresh hands directly or indirectly. The reason for causing this situation is that, to some extent, skill of fresh hands is poor, however, the main reason for this situation is that the fresh hands lack experience.
In view of this situation, if warnings relating driving skills can be given to fresh hands in circumstances of bad weathers or worse road conditions, so that fresh hands are enabled to avoid making mistakes made by them most frequently and grasp handling skill, it is very helpful to the fresh hands. However, most cars in the prior art couldn't provide car drivers with sweet driving advice and driving assistance according to the needs of the car drivers.